The Third Stackhouse
by O.S.Hamiln
Summary: For Sookie & Jason's entire lives they thought they were the only children of Corbett & Michelle Stackhouse, but they were wrong. Milla is their sister. Born after Jason and before Sookie, she possesses more Fae power than Sookie does and was taken on the night of her birth for reasons still unknown. Now after 26 years she is ready to learn where she comes from. (M-MA Love Scenes)
1. The Third Stackhouse

_**The Third Stackhouse**_

**Hello lovelies, **

**Welcome to my first (on fan fiction. net) True Blood Fan Fiction. :D I have been watching it for the past couple of weeks and decided that I wanted to bring in a twist in the very beginning that will effect the other events greatly and I am excited to share this with you. **

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN True Blood or any of the content in the Sookie Stackhouse Novels only my OC Milla. **

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

My name is Milla Rose Stackhouse. The oldest daughter of Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse. Jason is my older brother and Sookie, well she's my little sister. I am part fairy just like Sookie though I'm actually more fairy than she is, and will ever be. However that isn't really the point of my little introduction no the point of it is that no one in Bon Temps has ever heard of me or ever seen me. Seeing as I did not grow up with my parents and siblings. I grew up in the company of vampires then werewolves after the vampires took me from the hospital the night I was born in 1982. They had glamoured my parents into believing I had died when I was born so that they wouldn't come looking for me and the vampires took my birth certificate from the hospital. Then when I was around ten years old a pack of werewolves attacked the nest that had taken me.

It was only a one bit my shoulder that it finally realized I was human. The one who bit me shifted before my very eyes and picked me up and ran from the carnage that the rest of the pack had left around the place. I remember what he had been thinking that night even after the length of time that had passed. He had been curious as to why vampires had taken a seemingly human child and raised her instead of killed her. Not too long after that night the full moon came and due to being bitten by a werewolf in his shifted form I shifted in to one as well and more completely then anyone of them could have anticipated.

That was sixteen years ago and now I am ready to go to the place I was suppose to grow up in and met what was left of my family.

* * *

I zipped up the last of my luggage and sighed I was going to miss Rayville. I had lived there my entire life with the vampires and with the pack I had come to be in. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before smirking.

"It is nice to try to sneak up on people who have their eyes closed Miller." I said then opened my eyes and turned around then looked at him as he stood from his slightly crouched position.

"It also isn't nice to listen in on people's thoughts Mimi." He said before walking over to stand in front of me.

"Well when said people are planning to and I quote 'tie her up and put her in the cellar'. I think I'm allowed to be nosy." I said smiling a bit.

"I don't want you to leave and if tying you up and putting you in the cellar is the only way to guarantee that you stay then I will." He said sternly.

"Like I would even let you. Besides the Packmaster a.k.a my Papa has already approved this. The only reason I haven't done it sooner is because he didn't think I was ready seeing as I was already ten when he found me." I said to him. "I need to do this Miller, I need to know them even if it is only for a little while. I need this so do not deny it to me."

"You now it is hard to believe that you aren't really the Packmasters' daughter you know." He said then touched my cheek gently.

I could see the way he saw me. My white hair glowing even when put up into the bun it was in and my blue-green eyes wide and seemingly innocent. I smiled up at him sadly then stepped backward letting his hand fall from my face.

"I'll see you when I come back." I said then grabbed the last of my luggage and headed down the stairs.

I sniffed around and followed my Papa's scent out to the garage. He stood leaning against my Jeep with his arms crossed over his chest. I put my bag in the back seat and then walked over to stand in front of him. We stood in silence for a few moments before he decided to speak up.

"You know he cares about you flutterbug." He said. I looked back inside and sighed before looking back up at him.

"I know Papa but I just can't not right now at least." I said shaking my head a bit. He nodded a bit.

"I know flutterbug." He stood fully and looked down at me. "I got everything you wanted it's under your seat and I put a bit of money into a duffle bag for you. It's under the passenger seat." I started to argue. "No. Don't argue. It's enough for you to get started and should hold you over for a while. Besides the pack donated it toward your trip and it would be an insult not to accept it."

"Okay Papa." I said though on the inside I was slightly annoyed. I hadn't asked for any help but I couldn't blame the pack for doing something like that. It have been their choice and he was right it would have been wrong to refuse it. "Well then I'm all set."

He stepped forward and wrapped his massive, muscular arms around me and picked me up is if I were still a child.

"I am going to miss you flutterbug." He said before putting me back down. "You know what to do when you get there right?"

"Register with the nearest pack and call you. I know. I know. I'm not a kid any more Papa." I said smiling.

"Okay good. Make sure you do that." He said. I nodded.

I walked over to the driver side and got in then started it and pulled out. I waved to my Papa one more time before driving off.

* * *

It had only taken me a few hours to get to Bon Temps, but it was already dark so I was being sure to stay alert. After another hour or so I found the Bar and Restaurant the was listed as on of my siblings place of work. My younger sister to be exact. I parked my car and sat for a minute tapping in the steering wheel. I grabbed the manila envelope from under my seat and pulled out the files with as the documents. I looked at the two pictures that were in the files. One Of Jason Stackhouse and the other of Sookie. I looked almost nothing like them, thought that tended to happen in families any way. I bite my nails for a while and looked at the bar again. I sighed and put everything back in the envelope and put it in my purse then put my purse over my shoulder. I got out of the car and straightened my jacket and top. I put my hand in my purse and gentle stroked my birth certificate which I kept with me as a reminder that I was doing the right thing.

I made my way into the bar and it went silent. A red headed woman came over and grabbed a menu.

"Is it going to only be you dear?" She asked. I nodded.

I could hear all of their minds buzzing with questions as they looked at the strange new woman walking into their bar. I walked with her to my left and sat down in on of the booths at the very back of the bar and she left after placing the menu in front of me. Slowly the people continued with their usually routine of speaking and eating. I pulled out my phone and dialed my Papa's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Hey flutterbug, I'm glad you actually called." He said.

"Why wouldn't I? You asked me to do so once I arrived." I said my brow furrowing.

"No reason. So your safe for now right?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I'll text you when I've made arrangements here." I told him then looked up to see Sookie. "I've get to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later flutterbug, stay safe." He said then hung up.

I put my phone down then smiled up at Sookie. She smiled back.

"What can I get for you?" She asked sweetly as her ponytail bounced behind her.

_She doesn't seem like she needs this on her plate. _I thought to myself. _For all I know Corbett and Michelle never even said anything about a dead baby well at least they thought dead baby._

Sookie's eyes widened a bit. That was when I could tell she could read minds like me.

_Did you just hear me?_ I asked her in my mind. and she nodded.

"Would you sit for a moment?" I asked her gesturing to the seat across from me.

She quietly sat down and I looked her over smiling a little.

"I am about to tell you something that is going to change your life and if you don't want me around after I tell you. I will leave and you will never here from me again." I said and she nodded slowly.

I pulled out my birth certificate and unfolded it before sliding it across the table to her. She looked at me confused for a moment before picking it up and reading it. I looked into her mind as she.

"You have go to be kidding me." She said quiet loudly as she stared at me. The entire bar got quiet again.

"No definitely not kidding you." I said nervously as people's minds began to buzz louder and louder. "I'm your sister Sookie. I'm the third Stackhouse."

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Well there you go the first chapter. Let me know what you think with a review. **

**Thank you :D **


	2. Meeting Bill Compton

_**Meeting Bill**** Compton**_

**Hey everyone. :D So just to warn you there will skips in the time line. This is so the story can move a little quicker. There will always be a recap of what happened in the parts or episodes that I skip so that you know how everything is going along. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sookie Stackhouse novels or the True Blood series, only Milla. **

* * *

She looked at me stunned like her entire vocabulary had been taken from her in that very moment. She looked down at the birth certificate again then back up at me. I sat there silently and waited for her to speak. Then someone a man in particular came over.

"You alright cher?" He asked her then looked at me suspiciously.

I bit my lip then cleared my throat a bit before standing up and looking around.

"I suppose this really wasn't the best idea. I apologize for dumping that into your on such short notice, I guess I could have been a bit more tactful about it. I'll just leave now." I said then looked at the man and pulled two twenty dollar bills from my pocket and a business card from my purse. "For disrupting your bar Mr. Merlotte and if and mental stress is reported by any of your staff due to this I will personal ensure they receive whatever compensation deemed necessary by a physician."

Then almost like a bat out of hell I left the bar and got into my Jeep and locked the doors. I hit my head on the steering wheel a couple of times. Before stopping and just leaning my head on it.

"How could you be so stupid Milla? What did you expect that you would just walk in there yes 'Hey by the way your, well our parents, had another kid before you. But vampires took me from the nursery and so on.' And then she would just hug you like she had known you her whole life." I scolded to myself.

After a few minutes there was a knock on my window and I jumped. I guess I had been to lost in my own thoughts to notice the ones of the person right outside my door. It was the man from inside the bar, Mr. Merlotte. He had a friendly trust worthy face. I looked at his hands and saw my birth certificate in his hands. He gestured for me to open the window or open the door, which ever really. I opened the door and got out of my car then closed it again before looking up at him.

"So according to this you are Sookie's sister." He said holding the certificate up a bit. I only nodded. "Why did you wait until now?"

"Well I was taken from the hospital the night of my birth by some vampires." I said.

"Wait your telling me decades before vampires came out they took you." He said not very sure what to believe.

"They did. They lived in a nest and their leader decided that they needed new blood a baby to bring the nest together so they took me. I was told when I was eight that is was because I smelled different than the other babies. A little while after I turned ten. The nest, who and become my care takers, was taken down by werewolves."

"Werewolves, too. No wonder." He said before a small flash in my eyes stopped him from saying anything else.

"Yes. One bit me before he realized I was human. After that he took me to his home and raised me, turned out he was the Packmaster so no one really questioned what he did. I didn't come soon because he didn't think I was ready to handle the possible rejection that could come my way. I'm a stranger to them. They have no reason to take my word or any of that." I said.

I stayed silent a little while after that and breathed in. I made sure I didn't go picking through his brain seeing as it would be extremely rude for me to do so, especially since we didn't know one another. When in a crowd it's harder, much harder to keep from reading peoples though but when one on one it was easier to control what I would hear.

"How did you know my last name?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"It's kind of hard not to know it when so many people were saying in in their heads when you walked over." I said honestly. I knew he knew Sookie could read minds but all the same his eyes widened. "Sorry to many people at one time it."

"So your like Sookie you can.." He gestured to his head silently and pulled an odd face.

"Yes I can." I told him with a smile.

"Then you to have to be sisters." He said. I laughed.

"If you think of it like that then you'd probably start thinking that if another person came up and said they were a telepathic that they also in some way, are related to Sookie. Which this is the only time in which this scenario occurs. Trusts me I have checked, double checked and triple checked." I said still with a small smile playing on my lips.

"I have one last question." He said.

"Okay go ahead everyone asks anyway. It is inevitable." I said.

"Do you just?" He asked. I shook my head and he nodded a little. He accepted this. "Is your hair really that color?"

I laughed for a couple of moments.

"You know it never gets old no matter how many times people ask me that question." I said. "Yes this is my natural hair color. Also yes I know I'm small, but I like it. It means I'm fun size."

He chuckled a little and that made me smile.

"Come on. Sookie is siting in my office. I think she wants to speak to you about all of this." He said to me.

I nodded and followed him as he started to walk bar into the bar, to the very back of the bar. He opened a door which I assume was to his office to reveal Sookie siting in an arm chair and looking at the ground thinking. Until Sam cleared his throat to make sure she knew that they were now in the room. She looked up at Sam and I, then she stood up in front of me.

"How did they not know you went missing? Why didn't they look for you?" She asked me quickly.

"The people who took me they were vampires. They glamoured Corbett and Michelle to believe that their baby had died at birth. They didn't glamour the rest of the staff until after they printed up my birth certificate, and after that they wiped the data records of me actually living and entered in a false death time. That was all I was told when I was with them but I was only with them until I was ten." I told her.

She stayed silent for a few moment before clearly deciding to speak again.

"I think Gran will be able to say more. Even though she never spoke about anything like this, maybe she knows. I get off work in about thirty minutes. After that I have to go visit someone. Then we go to my Gran's house and hope she's up when we get there." She said.

"You can go now, cher." Sam told her.

I looked at him a bit surprised. His thoughts hadn't given any hint to what he had just said so I wasn't expecting it. Sookie looked at him surprised as well. Then before any other words came out of anyone's mouth Sookie hugged him and I had to hold back a laugh as I heard Sam's thoughts at that very moment. After she let go of him she took off her apron and put it into a cubby/shelf thing then grabbed her purse.

"Let's go." She said with a smile on her face before she opened the door again and walked out of the room.

I turned and faced Sam. He was going to be a good friend to have if I stayed in Bon Temps. I mouthed a thank you to him,he nodded then he handed me my birth certificate and shooed me to follow Sookie. I smiled and followed Sookie out of the bar. I stopped in time not to run into her when she stopped and turned to face me.

"I have to do something before head over to Gran's you can follow me if you want. I'm sure Bill won't mind meeting you especially since your new to the area." She said.

I nodded then watched her walk over to her car and get in. I quickly got into my Jeep which wasn't too far away from me and started the engine. Then we pulled out of the parking lot and I followed her.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long to get where Sookie had needed to go. I parked my car next to hers and got out silently. An advantage to being so small. I sniffed the air and my eyes grew wide. Vampires. I looked at Sookie with my brows furrowed but followed her all the same up to the front door and listened closely to what was going on behind it. After a moment the opened swiftly to reveal a woman with large hair and a slim figure. It was obvious that she was a vampire.

"Well hello human chicks." She said as she leaned against the door a bit.

"I'm looking for Bill Compton." Sookie said keeping her head up, then there were three vampires. One standing next to the woman and the other on Sookie's left. All of them had their fangs retracted. _Shit. _I thought.

I sighed I need to pulled their attention away from her some how, even if in the smallest ways. I lifted my arms and pulled my hair out of it's bun and let it fall in waves down my back. My hair always attracted attention given its odd color and out of era length. I felt their eyes fall on me all except Sookie's. However the distraction was short lived.

"Why don't you come on in?" The man in the door way said.

"Are you trying to glamour us?" Sookie asked them. And they looked very shocked.

"Yes."

_Double shit_. I thought. This didn't look like it was going to end very well.

"Well that doesn't work on me." She said.

"And why not?" The bald one behind Sookie asked.

"I don't know it just doesn't." She told them.

"What about your little friend here?" The woman asked pointing me out.

"It doesn't work on me either. Sorry sweetheart." I said my southern accent as thick as ever.

"Now is Bill around I need to talk to him." Sookie said.

"Let her in Diana." A male voice, who I assumed was Bill, said from inside the house.

The man and woman parted and let Sookie through. Then just as I stepped forward they moved back together.

"He only said her." The woman said.

I growled at her then turned around and walked back to my Jeep. I didn't want to get into any sort of fight after just getting here no matter how pissed I was. I drummed on my steering wheel and smiled to myself when I saw the vampires and two humans leaving the house. A few moments later Sookie came out and got into her car. I was worried because she seemed upset but I would wait until we got to where she wanted us to go. Apparently the two of them were neighbors of sorts seeing as it didn't take very long for us to get to her Gran's. I got out of my Jeep and walked over to Sookie who was just getting out of her own car. Then we both turned and Sookie jumped a bit and just looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked harshly. I looked at Sookie then back at the vampire. Then his fangs came out.

"Milla this is Bill Compton. Bill this is Milla." She said. "She's my sister."

His fangs disappered as he looked between us with as much of a confused look on his face as a vampire could have.

"Sister? I don't think.." He started.

"That doesn't matter I have a birth certificate and she brought me here to talk to her Gran. And don't even think about biting me or anything because I have silver in my system. " I said defensively.

He turned his head a bit. I ignored him then looked at Sookie.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to go inside. You know I don't have a very good history with vampires and I don't feel like chatting one up at the moment." I said to her.

"The front door is unlock go ahead, hopefully Gran is up." She said.

With that I hurried past Bill and into the house and close the door behind me. Vampires were dark creatures and at one point I had been raised by a nest of them. However it didn't change how I felt about them as a supernatural creature. I took a deep breath then walked into the living room and looked around at everything. This was going to be a very long and difficult ride for all of the Stackhouse's.

* * *

**Well she met Bill and clearly doesn't like him very much. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review to let me know what you think. :D **


	3. Out at Night

_**Out at Night**_

**WARNING- MA material**

**Ohhhh yeah another chappie! **

**Thank you for the reviews so far it makes me very happy to see people responding to my work.**

**In this one there is a dash of Sam/OC (maybe more than a dash), in the long run though he isn't who she ends up with. So those who look forward to her and Alcide don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SVM or True Blood, I only own Milla. **

* * *

"You know Sook, no one at Merlotte's is going to think you are trying to make a fashion statement with that thing around your neck." I told her as I got dressed for work. Sam had been kind enough to let me have a part time job at his bar even though I told him not to worry about it.

"I don't care." She said her ponytail bouncing a bit at her movements.

I walked over and whispered into her ear for a short moment.

"Then why are you wearing it Sook." I said then continued on my way. "I'll see you at Merlotte's later."

I smiled then walked down the stairs and outside to my Jeep. I climbed in and started it, then began humming along with the music that was playing on the radio. It didn't take me very long to get to the bar and of course I was there before Sookie. I laughed lightly then grabbed my purse and got out. I walked into the bar and was immediately greeted by Arlene who smiled, blissfully unaware I knew she had been thinking about Rene only moments ago. I had decided that it was better to keep my mind reading secret from most of the people who worked at Merlotte's, except Sookie, Sam and Lafayette, who had become a great and fun friend here in Bon Temps. Everyone else seemed at ease without the knowledge and that was fine with me.

"Hey Arlene." I said with a smile and headed to the back to put my purse away and grab my apron as well as order pad and pen. When I walked in Sam was sitting at his desk looking through some papers. "Hey there stranger."

"Hey cher." He said without looking up. I frowned.

"What's up, Sam?" I asked as I pulled off my cardigan then grabbed my apron and started to tie my black apron around my waist. "You look stressed."

He put do his papers then turned and looked at me before he rubbed his face with his hands. Then looked at me again. I walked over and knelled down beside him looking at him concerned.

"I'm just tried that's all cher." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about I stay late tonight? Help clean up and help you with the paper work, then we go for a run. I haven't gone for a good run in ages, and I think it's starting to show." I said then poked my stomach lightly. He chuckled lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said smiling.

"Thank you. But I think people around here would think differently if they knew just how different I am from them." I said then quickly stood up and grabbed his hands pulling him out of his chair. "Come on, you aren't helping anything by keeping yourself stuffed in this office."

He didn't bother arguing as I pulled him out of his office and didn't try to turn around and go back inside knowing that I would just follow after him and pulled him back. I laughed as I pulled him behind the bar.

"Now Mr. Merlotte stay out here with your customers." I told him.

I walked from behind the bar and got started on working my tables and every once in a while listening in on Sam's thoughts, which always brought a smile to my face unless he was worrying about something. About two hours later Sookie arrived to start her shift. It didn't take very long for for Arlene to ask Sookie questions about her up beat attitude and when Sam started toward Sookie, I strode over and blocked his path. I could feel and hear everyone's minds buzzing with interest at what was happening.

"Sookie. Go see to your tables." I said looking at her after turning my head a bit, then looked back at Sam. "Can we talk?"

He looked around at everyone before nodding and leading the way to his office. Once inside I turned on my heel and looked at him closely.

"Sam what Sookie does in her personal life is up to her. She's been through a lot, and she deserves this moment of happiness, even if it is with a vampire. Hell I don't trust vampires as much if not more that you but I've seen the way he looks at her with my own eyes. He loves her and if, a very strong if, he does hurt her I will take care of him. But let her have this, this one thing before every thing else goes wrong." I said my eyes pleading.

He looked at me for a long moment before nodding. I smiled brightly at him before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. After a moment we pulled away from each other. I moved to give him a lightly peck on his scruffy cheek but then instead of my lips meeting a cheek they met his lips. At first I was shocked but after a second I responded. My hands wove into his hair holding him as our lips moved in sync. After a few minutes we broke apart. I slowly opened my eyes and looked deeply into his and smiled.

"Well..that was.. unexpected." I said lightly.

"But nice." He said.

"Oh yes. Very nice." I told him my smile still strong on my lips. "We should do that again. But for now I should get back to work and you, sir. Should get back behind the bar before something happens with Tara."

I gave him a peck on his cheek and let go of him. I grab his hand and pulled him out of the way of the door then opened it and pulled out as I walked. I pulled him back to his place at the bar and then got back to work with a stupid grin on my face. A few hours and a break later my shift was over and I stood outside Merlotte's looking through my phone and thinking. I looked up at the sunset. The sun was barely visible but I knew that before too long vampires were going to start getting up. One of those vampires was going to be Bill. Bill Fucking Compton. Anger built up inside me, if I had gotten to Bon Temps a week or two before she met him I probably could have made sure that she hadn't been involved with him at all. I shook my head. I couldn't change the past only be sure that she didn't get hurt in the future.

"Milla." I heard someone call turned to see Lafayette.

"Hey Lafayette." I said and smiled a little.

"What are you doin' out here all by yourself?" He asked walking closer. I chuckled darkly before kicking up some dirt.

"Blaming myself for things, I couldn't have prevented. I know that I haven't been in Sookie's life long but I'm still her big sister even with the two inch height difference. I should be protecting her from the things that go bump in the night, especially seeing as I am one of them. Well sort of." I looked back up at Lafayette. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Honey when was the last time you had a man in you bed?" He asked her.

"Eight years and two months." I said without thinking. His eyes widened a bit.

"You haven't had sex in eight years. Honey well there's your problem. You need to find yourself a man to help you forget." He said.

I rubbed my face with my hands for a moment. He was probably right. My sexual frustration wasn't helping anything or anyone.

"Your right Lala." I said then pulled my hair out of it's bun. "Maybe I just need to get laid."

"Honey when am I not right?" He asked smiling. I shook my head at him and chuckled.

I gave him a hug then headed back into the bar that was empty except the closing staff. I walked over to the bar and watched Sam putting beers into the fridge.** _Well well. Look at that fit butt. _**I thought to myself with a small smile. From the other side of the room I heard something drop and so did Sam. I looked over to see Sookie looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled wickedly at her.

"Is something wrong Sook?" I asked her knowing full and well that she had heard my thoughts.

"No." She answered shortly. _Yes_. Was what she thought.

_**Are you alright Sook?**_

_No! Why were you thinking about Sam's butt just now?_

**_Because I am a grown woman and I can do what I like._**

_But it's Sam!_

**_Yes. I really don't see your point Sook._**

_He's our boss. _

**_Actually at the moment he's the guy that runs the bar, and I'm an observer. Seeing as I'm not on the clock._**

_You wouldn't. _Her eyes narrowed a bit at me.

**_Oh I would little sister. _**

_Don't call me that._

**_But you are. Don't be mad at it though. It just means you have one more person to protect you. One that needs their own personal life._**

_Ugh. Just do think about it in the morning. I don't want to know about any of it._

I chuckled at her and watched as she went back to work. Then looked at Sam who looked slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. "I'll go start taking care of those papers."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, just need to finish up out here." He said.

"Don't rush Sam." I said then head to his office and sat at his desk.

I started on looking through the books, bills and everything else. It wasn't too difficult seeing as I had done the same thing for my Papa and various pack members who owned their own businesses. I crossed my legs so they weren't touching the ground and started to focus more on the numbers. I made sure to half what Sam was paying me, so that the money could just go back into the bar. I was very sneaky about that, but he was going to eventually notice it, eventually not tomorrow. I heard the door to the office and listen closely to the mind of the person that was opening it. I had been on edge about the serial killer that was on the loose, probably more than everyone else in the small town. That was only because I had almost become the victim of one before, not that I told anyone in town about it.

"Hey Sam, just about done." I said as he closed the door.

"Good. You know you would have been very handy years back when I opened this place." He said.

"You can thank my pack for this. Numbers seem to run in my blood now." I told him as I finished up the last of the bills. "The checks only need your signature now."

I felt him walk over and look over my shoulder.

"Decided to clean up too. Thanks cher." He said.

"It's no problem Sam." I told him as I stood up out of the chair.

I looked up into his eyes smiling, before stretching up a bit and kissing him lightly. His hands rested on my hips and pulled me closer at the same time. This was nice, gentle and easy. Like things should be. I smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"Maybe it's best if we wait until everyone else leaves. Don't you think?" I asked him. He only nodded before I gave him another peck on his lips. "I'm going to go talk to Terry."

I slipped away from him and headed to the kitchen when Terry was putting things away. I liked Terry he was a nice guy and didn't deserve to suffer the way he does nearly everyday. I knocked on the counter to make sure he knew I was there just so he didn't freak out. I had learned to do that the hard way, but haven't slipped up since. He turned and looked at me.

"Uh Hello Milla." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hey Terry, how are you?" I asked.

"Umm. I'm good almost finished." He said then turned back to doing his thing. I sighed. Sometimes Terry talked carried a conversation, and others well he just seemed to retreat from whatever was going on around him, not that it really seemed to be his choice.

I walked around the bar cleaning up small things here and there. Made sure Sookie got to her car without getting bothered and made sure that everyone else made it to their car safely as well even if they didn't know I was doing so. I know it may have seemed a bit creepy but it was the only way to make sure they were safe from that serial killer. I walked back into the bar and saw Sam siting there with a beer in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him. I sneakily took his keys off him and quick went back to the front and locked the doors. I headed back and set his keys in from of him.

"There all locked up and ready for tomorrow. Now lets go for a run you really look like you need it." I said and grabbed his keys and one of his hands pulling him toward the back and outside. Then locked the back door. I smiled as I took in the night air and looked up at the moon which was only half full. I looked at Sam and smiled before handing him his key and taking off into the woods behind the bar.

I stopped after a minute and took off my clothes, except my panties then shifted. I shook enjoying the cool air in my fur. Then I started running again. My paws hitting the earth rhythmically as I dodged rocks and jumped over fallen trees. Not too long after I heard something following me. I stop and turned to see a dog. Then took off again.

* * *

After what seemed like a few hours I started to head back to my things. Following my scent until I found them. I shifted back into my fit human form. I started to get dressed and when I went to grab my shirt I realized it wasn't there. I sniffed out Sam's clothes and took his shirt then pulled it on.

"That's weird." I said then crossed my arms.

Still confused I walked over to Sam's trailer and sat in one of the chairs he had on his porch. Then I waited for about twenty minutes before Sam showed up shifted back into his human form and dressed with the exception of his shirt of course. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Did you hide my shirt?" I asked him.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know but it was missing when I came back around."

"Well it wasn't me, but I see you decided to take mine."

"Yes, I did and I am not complaining." I said as I checked him out.

I stepped a bit closer to him and kissed his lips. My hands wove into his hair once again as his hands gripped my hips. I felt one of his hands move from my hip and reach behind me and a moment later we were stumbling through the threshold into his trailer. I pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes again smiling. I then felt his hands at the hem of the shirt and I nodded a bit as his green light. Then with one swift motion I no longer had a shirt on. He looked down at me taking in the glow of my skin and the curves that were now revealed to him.

"Like what you see?" I asked him.

He only nodded before kissing my lips and lifting me up. A moment later I felt him gently lay me on his bed before pulling away and riding me of my shoes and shorts. I sat up and grabbed the waist of his jeans undoing them and removing them before pulling him into the bed with me. I kissed him deeply as his hands explored my topography, paying special attention to my breasts. He reached behind me and unfastened my bra and pulled it off me so he could have more open access. I pulled away from his lips and quickly switched our positions. I straddled his waist and smiled down at him.

I leaned down and started to kiss him again, my hands almost helpless against his chest. He fingers touched the top edge of my underwear and a moment later he had them off of me and slipped into me in one fluid motion. I moaned against his lips as we moved together. I wrapped my arms around his neck still kissing him and pulled him up with me still moving. I moaned his name into his mouth. Then he moved us so that my back was on the bed and he was hovering above me. His movement became slower and longer, driving me insane as it lead to a slow tightening in my core. I could feel his every movement, our every breath. Then he became merciful and began to move faster. The tightening in my core increased until, a wonderful wave of ecstasy washed over me. My body trembled at my release and my walls tightened around him taking him for all he was worth. I kissed him as we breathed heavily. The smell of sex strong in the room. He pulled out and took me into his arms and we drifted off after our exhausting act.

* * *

When I woke up it wasn't because I wanted to. Actually I would have much rather continued to sleep next to Sam, however it seemed that who ever was calling me had something very important to say. I groaned then crawled to the end of the bed and pulled my phone out of my shorts not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"This is Mill, you better have a good reason for calling Sook." I said my voice low. I heard Sam growl in his sleep and smiled a little.

"Where are you? And why are you talking so low?" She asked form the other end of the line.

"You know where I am and I am trying not to wake anyone up." I told her. I could practically feel her shaking her head at me.

"You actually slept with him?!" She almost quiet nearly yelled.

"Of course I did. And there is nothing wrong with that." I said. "Besides you have absolutely no place to judge me. None. I'll be home in a bit."

I hung up before she could say anything else and put my phone on the floor next to my pants and crawled back up the bed. I looked at Sam and smiled. I sat up and kissed his cheek before climbing out of his bed and started to get dressed. Once I was finished I walked into his living room and found a blank piece of paper and a pen a started to write him a note.

_'Hey Sam,_

_I had to get going, while you were asleep. Sorry, about that but I didn't really have a choice. Also I'm using your shirt. I'll wash it and return it later._

_Milla.'_

I found type and taped it to the mirror in his bathroom so he wouldn't miss it. Then I quietly exited his trailer and made my way over to my Jeep. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and got in then started it and pulled out of the Merlotte's parking lot and headed home.

* * *

**Okay there is chapter 3. Now there are going to be 2 more chapters for Season 1, which will set up further chances in the plot. I still haven't decided how involved in the Season 2 events Milla will. So if you have any suggestions please put them in your reviews and I will gladly look over them. **

**Thank you for reading :D **


	4. More Vampires

_**More Vampires**_

**So she is finally meeting Pam and Eric here. **

**Just so I make this very clear. Yes I have been skipping episodes when writing this story, I still haven't decided how involved in Season 2 Milla is going to be yet. But Season 3 will definitely be a huge player in the story seeing as that is when Alcide comes in. **

**And Thank you for reading, it really is a joy to know people enjoy reading my stories. **

* * *

I bolted up right as my alarm went off and looked around, then groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"I really need to learn to turn that off when I don't work the next day." I said. "I also really need to stop talking to myself out loud."

I breathed slowly and evenly to take everything. To listen closely to everything in my room and outside the house. After a while I got up and grabbed some clean clothes and a towel then went to the bathroom and started to strip down to take a shower when someone knocked on the front door. I groaned and pulled my top and shorts back on. They continued to knock and I began to get annoyed.

"I'm coming." I yelled then headed down the stairs.

I could tell it was a man who was outside but I just couldn't tell who though I knew it wasn't Bill because well it was eight in the morning. I walked over and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man.

He stood there like he had been slapped or something. However after a moment he seemed to regain himself.

"Yeah I'm looking for Sookie." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Hoyt. Hoyt Fortenberry. I'm a friend of Jason's." He said.

"Oh. Sorry I woke up like fifteen minutes ago, my brain isn't working as fast as it should be. Um she isn't here actually." I said. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you look at me that way a moment ago?"

"Oh. Well Jason told me about you, but I didn't really except you to look exactly how he described." He said. I nodded a little.

"It's good to know my big brother is describing me accurately. Well I have to get to somethings, unless you'd like to sit and chat." I said. He shook his head a bit.

"No, I should get going." He said then turned and headed back to his car.

I closed the door and chuckled as I headed back up the stairs to take a shower.

"I still don't understand why people say their coming around looking for Sookie when they just what to see the lost sister." I said to myself as I started to strip down again.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on letting the cold water run over my body. Seeing as I ran warmer than everyone else I knew, even Sam who still ran pretty warm, colder showers were always more relaxing to me. Sometimes cold showers even gave me naughty thought. I shook my head and started to wash myself with my lovely orange scented body wash. Then I washed my hair with was a great task in itself seeing as my hair was not only long, but thick as well. After finally finishing with my hair I got out and wrapped my towel around me then grabbed my blow dryer and started to dry my hair. Twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom ready for the day.

I ran down stairs and opened the fridge when there was another knock on the front door. I walked to it and opened the door.

"Hello." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Ms. Milla Stackhouse." He said.

"You're talking to her, sir."

"Ah, good. I've got a few things from Rayville here for you." He said.

"Really?" I said. I hadn't been expecting anything from there at least not until I called my Papa with an update. I stepped out and saw a large trunk and two small boxes on the porch. "Okay."

I stepped back inside and grabbed my purse. I pulled out a few twenties and handed them to the man.

"Thank you. I can take them from here." I said somewhat absently.

"Are you sure, miss?" He asked.

"Yes, if I need any help then I'll just call my brother or one of his friends."

"Well alright. Have a nice day miss."

"You too." I said as I grabbed to two small boxes.

I was going to have to wait until he was going down the perish road before bringing it in. I put the boxes in the living room then walked out to look at the trunk. I crouched beside it and knocked on it, though after doing so I felt like an idiot. I managed to open it without braking anything permanently, and lifted the lid to look inside. There were sun dresses, lace under garments and various others things inside. I smiled a bit, Lila must have sent these which meant the two much smaller boxes were shoes. I stood up then looked around before picking up the trunk and carrying it inside. After I put it down I decided to start cleaning up around the house. Not that there was much to do since on Sookie's days off she was either sunbathing or cleaning, especially the other day when she thought Bill had died in the fire earlier that morning. Once I finished what little needed to be done I took my things up stairs and opened the trunk again and started to look through it a bit more closely.

* * *

I drove up in to Merlotte's eager to get my hands on a burger. I got out of my Jeep and walked in to see the place was packed.

"Maybe not a burger." I whispered to myself.

I look around then heard a woman in a peach colored top giving people their food. Then I looked around and spotted Sookie. I walked over and stood next to her watching the woman.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked her and she shook her head.

Then Jason walked over.

"Ain't she somethin'?" He asked. Sookie looked at him for a moment and I just watched them.

"She's with you."

"I know, I know. You're pissed at me, but I really want you to like her." He said then stepped back.

"Sorry about that you looked really swamped and the natives were getting restless." The dark hair girl said.

There was something about her I didn't like. Something I could smell on her. I decided that I didn't belong in the conversation so I walked over to Rene and Hoyt's table.

"Hey there Milla." Rene said his Cajion accent thick.

"Hey Rene. Hey Hoyt." I said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good have to get back to work soon." Rene said. "Hey did you hear, that vampire Bill is alive, he wasn't in that fire."

"I know. I didn't think he was in there in the first place especially with all the messages Sookie had left him." I said.

He only nodded. a bit.

"Well sorry for the short chat but I should get home. I'm clearly not eating lunch here so I'll just cook something up at home. See you guys later." I said then slipped out of the booth.

I could feel eyes on me and I heard Hoyt's thoughts.

"I think you are going to have to get use to seeing me walk away Hoyt." I called over my shoulder. "It's not gonna happen."

_Damn it's like shes got eyes in the back of her head._

I smirked and gave a small nod to Sam before walking out of the bar and back to my Jeep. Turns out lunch at Merlotte's may never really be possible for me. I decided as I got to my car that I would spend the rest of the day running through the woods if my wolf form, away from buildings and such. I drove to the perfect place and hid my Jeep behind large bushes and then shifted.

* * *

Just before it got dark I decided to start heading home. Once I was there I wished I had stayed out for that run longer. I nearly threw up in my Jeep because I could hear Sookie and Bill in her room. I waiting until I knew it was clear to enter the house and make sure my presence was very known to the two of them, who were now proceeding with pillow talk. I walked into the living room and sat down. I had felt great after my run however hearing what I had when I got home killed my happy buzz. I heard the door bell ringing. I decided to let Sookie handle it seeing as it was probably for her anyway. I stood up and took the back way to the kitchen were I found Bill, dressed which I was very thankful for. When he looked at me there was something in his eyes that told me he knew what I could do.

"Did Sookie tell you? That I'm like her I mean." I asked as I heard Arlene.

He only nodded then walked out to make his presence known. I rolled my eyes and followed him, then watched as Arlene freaked out a bit.

"You don't have to worry Arlene. Though seeing as your a mother it's in your nature. I won't let anything happen. Besides Bill is quiet docile for a vampire." I said.

After more words were exchanged Arlene and Rene left for their date. I waited until Sookie and Bill were getting Lisa and Coby their dinner to have a bit of a chat with my little sister.

"Hey Sookie can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She said and placed a plate with food in front of Lisa before following me into the living room. "What's up?"

"You told Bill about me. That is what's up." I said trying to stay calm. "I know you are okay with him and everyone we work with knowing about your gift but I'd rather vampires not know that I can get into peoples heads too."

"I didn't think it was a big deal." She said. "I mean it's not like you can hear vampires so I didn't really think it mattered seeing as he hasn't told anyone about me."

"Well you are the one with him Sookie. He would protect you if anyone unsavory found out. He doesn't have that same obligation to me. Now I can become free game for any vampire powerful enough and mean enough to want me."

"Bill wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not willingly, but you forget Sook. I lived in a nest of them. I know how they treat their own." I wanted to continue but I didn't what to make her feel any worse than she already did about the subject. "Just don't tell anyone else. Now I've got another person to watch, not that I don't trust anyone who knows I just can't let the knowledge of our gifts fall into the wrong hands."

She nodded and I headed up stairs to grab my silver bat that Lila had sent along in all of the things. Then headed to the stairs and sat at the top of them listening closely making sure Bill was playing nice with the two children. Finally after a couple of hours Arlene and Rene returned, Arlene squealing about getting married again. I rolled my eyes and headed into my room. My job there was done. The kids were safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I was surprised at the fact that it wasn't my alarm waking me up. I rolled out of my bed and made my way over to my dresser and grabbed my phone. I looked at the number then out my window to confirm who it was.

"Hello Bill, you know I only gave you my number to call if Sookie was in danger." I said.

"Well I am calling because she very well maybe." He said.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I began pacing.

"I am sure Sookie told you about when we had gone to 'Fangtasia'. "

"She did and she told me about the creepy ancient vampire you to had met. Erin or something like that."

"His name is Eric Northman, and yes he is ancient. He is summoning Sookie and I to Fangtasia."

"And you are going to take her. Bill I will stake you myself." I threatened.

"I do not have a choice. He is in a position of great power and I am not." He said raising his voice.

"So what he wants Sookie, or something?" I asked him.

"Yes, right now just to do small things for him. But it may not be that same story later on." He said.

"And he wants her to do something for him tonight."

"Yes." He said shortly.

"I'll follow you two in my Jeep and act like I was just in Shreveport to look around. I'll go in with you guys and help Sookie."

"Thank you." He said.

"There is no need to thank me Mr. Compton. She is my sister and I will always look out for her."

"I will text you when we leave." He said.

He hung up and I started to toward my closet to get ready. I needed to get out of the house, so that my looking around Shreveport was more believable. I grabbed a red corset top, black textured skinny pants and my favorite crimson Jeffery Campbell Dramo Spike heels. I put them into a bag and then grabbed a few more things before getting outside and into my Jeep and driving away. I stopped in a small clearing that was just off to road to Shreveport. I got out and under the cover of the night and hiding behind my Jeep I changed and fixed myself up to look as if you would find me in a vampire bar.

"I'll just tell her that I was going to just see what it was like. That I shouldn't judge an entire species on the actions of one nest. That I'm just trying to get the the water under the figurative bridge." I said to myself as I put on my silver whole finger ring.

I nodded to myself. It sounded truthful and that was all I needed at the moment. If it was going to help me protect Sookie then it would have to do.

"It's a really good thing I took all of those acting courses when I was younger."

I climbed back into my Jeep then sat there waiting for Bill to contact me. I leaned over and pulled a book out of my glove box and started to read it. Laughing everyone in a while at the authors depiction of vampires and werewolves. About an hour later my phone went off and I looked at it.

**_On our way._ ~B**

I nodded to myself and put the the book back were I found it and waited to see Bill's car. After twenty minutes I saw it pass and started to follow them but made sure it really didn't seem like I was.

* * *

_I thought he was a vampire, not a poster boy for safe driving._ I thought to myself as Bill finally pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. I drove around a couple of blocks then pulled into the parking lot myself as they were getting out of Bill's car. I got out and started to make my way over to them.

"Hey Sook. What are you doing here?" I asked knowing full well but giving no hint that I had such knowledge. She looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Mil. What are you doing here? You hate vampires." She said.

"Well hate is a bit of a strong word don't you think. I mean I get along with Bill right. Besides I think its about time I start trying to look at it your way. Just because one nest of vampires used me and kept me as a little pet, doesn't mean they are all that way."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"You know why we're here don't you?" She asked.

"Maybe. But wait don't get mad at me Sook, I'm just trying to look out for you. Besides two is better than one right." I said.

She nodded and I smiled at her. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. Even if she was dating and banging a vampire. After that the three of us walked into the bar to see three more vampires and a man who looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Bill. Ms. Stackhouse a pleasure as always, but who is this you've brought with you?" The really tall blonde one asked.

"Back up." I said crossing my arms.

He looked me over almost lazily.

"I'm E-"

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. I know." I said.

"I see you have been filled in." He said not seeming to be to pleased about it.

"Yes I have." I said. Then walked over to the stools at the bar and sat down. He looked at me for another moment.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Milla. Milla Stackhouse. I'm her older sister. Not that it matters to you any way."

"I like her style." The blonde female vampire said. As Sookie sat down in the seat across from the man.

"Very well. Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club and We recently noticed that sixty thousand dollars has gone missing from our books." He said walking to the man siting. "Bruce is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything." Sookie said.

"She's right. You can't listen to someone if they aren't speaking." I said even though I knew full well what he meant by 'listening'.

"Don't be coy." Eric said almost sharply. "It's humbling enough to be turning to a human for assistance. We know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do." Sookie said.

"Sookie don't push it." I said warning her. "Ask the questions. I'll get the answers."

"You?" Eric said turning to me.

"You said it was humbling enough to be asking a _human _for assistance. Well I don't consider myself human." I said. "And haven't you glamoured them, or at least I don't know tried."

"Don't you think we tried everything before calling her in." He said. I stood up and walked toward the table.

"Well that's the thing Mr. Northman, I wouldn't put it past you to call her in so that she could find your cat, if you had one. And for the record you didn't call her you called Bill." I said.

"It would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton, if one of you found out who did this." He said.

"I don't really care about doing favors for vampires, Mr. Northman, but if this gets us out of here. Than that's alright by me." I said then leaned down and looked at the man Bruce, searching through his thoughts.

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie asked even though she knew I would find the answer before they were done talking.

"We'll turn that person over to the police then let the authorities take it over from there." Longshadow said.

"Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar, come on." Sookie said after giving a fake laugh.

I shook my head at her. This was why she was knee deep in vampire bullshit. The way she treated them so casually was going to end up getting us both killed or worst, one of them.

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise to hand over who did this to the _police. _I'll agree to help you anytime you want_._" Sookie said something in me was hoping Eric would give her the reality of the situation. That he would have her help him even if had her doing so kicking and screaming.

"Alright. Why not." He said and dread filled me. He was playing her. Making her think she had an ounce of control in this.

"Fan Sookie du kommer att få oss båda dödade." I said looking at the table, well more like glaring at it.

Then everything went silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked up and around.

"You know Swedish." Eric said.

"Yes I do. And since Sookie seems so bent on involving herself with you all. Where ever she goes, I go. No exceptions, no trades. I haven't trusted your kind for over two decades why would I start now." I said then looked back at the man. "He didn't do it and he doesn't know who did either."

"You're going to trust the skinny human to clear the fat one." Longshadow said.

"No, he's trusting two skinny humans. Go ahead Sook." I said watching her as she touched Bruce's hand.

_Shit. What's this crazy bitch doing? Why'd I agree to work for a vampire. Damn it. It was bad idea. I've been nothing but straight with these fuckers. Didn't need to steal from them. Jesus Christ! I was the one who reported it!_

"Bruce. It's okay. Take a deep breath. Did you steal their money?" Sookie asked him.

"No. No. No I didn't do it. You got to believe me I swear." He said.

"Do you know who did?"

His thoughts rushed through and I had to stand up and rub my temples. When a name caught my attention, however I decided against saying about it aloud. If they were smart she would be among those who were being questioned.

"Bring the next one in." Eric said.

* * *

I rubbed my temples as my level of frustration increased. None of these people were getting me and Sookie any closer to getting out of here. I was almost tempted to tell them to go blow themselves and leave with Sookie in tow, however if I did that then I would have to look over our shoulder everyday. Pam came back with a woman. Who I assumed was Ginger. She was as thin as a rake with bleach blonde hair.

"This is the last of our humans." She said. Then sat her down at the table in front of Sookie.

"Mmm. Yummy." Ginger said as she looked at Bill.

"Keep your eyes on the blonde in front of you." I said stepping into her view of Bill, just as Sookie looked back at him and Pam removed the cigarette from the woman's hand and put it out.

"Ginger. This woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them will you." Eric said.

"Aye Aye master." Ginger said and I gagged as Sookie reached for her hand. "Don't you touch me."

"Hold her still." Eric told Pam and that is exactly what Pam did.

"Ginger someone's been stilling money from the bar." Sookie said.

I listened to her mind blocking out everyone else's words. It was clear she wasn't capable of stealing the money but the blank area in her mind showed signs that a vampire was probably responsible.

"She didn't do it." I said before Sookie did.

"But she knows who did." Sookie finished.

"What. Fuck you." Ginger said.

"Wait who's gonna kill you? Ginger honey what's his name?" Sookie asked.

I walked around them and then stood behind Ginger as her mind showed only the empty hole the vampire had left.

"It's blank like her memory has been erased." Sookie said.

I saw Ginger's head move fractional before everyone else. I strood over next to Sookie just as Ginger looked at Longshadow. Then Longshadow reacted before anyone said anything else. At first he was heading for Sookie but I stood directly in front of her. However the force at which Longshadow came at us made me knock her back onto the table as he ripped into my throat. Then his movements stopped his hold released and I collapsed onto the floor holding my neck as Longshadow met his true death.

* * *

**Fan Sookie du kommer att få oss båda dödade. - Damn Sookie you are going to get us both killed.**

**Okay so by the end of this chapter I have decided to stop skipping around episodes. What Milla said ensures that she will definately will be involved in Season 2 events (Dallas mainly) seeing as she has made them a pack deal when it comes to things getting dangerous for Sookie. So yeah *does little happy dance. **

**However this also means it will be longer before she meets Alcide. But It will be worth it. I promise. :D **


	5. Truth be Told

**Truth be told**

_**Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait but I've been busy lately. However hear it is. :D**_

_**-luffs you. O.H.**_

The true death of Longshadow was disgusting and liquid-y, also it was loud seeing as he was screaming and so was Ginger and Sookie, well sort of. Blood spewed from his mouth soaking in Sookie in the red, warm substance. No doubt some of my blood was among it. Then he liquefied pretty much right on top of me. I allowed for a very small amount of the blood to seep into my wound to heal it but made sure my mouth was firmly shut so I did not ingest any of it. Then I started to get up as Ginger began screaming again then throwing up and screaming some more.

"Humans." Eric looked at Ginger his face indifferent, but the slight disgust in his eyes was impossible to miss. "Honestly Bill I don't know what you see in them."

After a moment of sipping on the blood puddle I stood up and looked at everyone. I almost chuckled at the look on Sookie's face but then refrained knowing it wouldn't help the situation in the least and it would have made me look not only insane, but sick and sadistic as well. I walked away from their little group and into the men's room because I honestly didn't want to watch Sookie struggle with getting all the blood off of her and because I needed to be alone. Once I was in the restroom I locked the door and placed my hands on either side of one of the porcelin sinks leaning against it heavily. I took several deep breaths as memories from when I was ten ran through my mind. I had been cover head to toe in vampire blood then too, but I had been so much younger, so much more frightened of the world. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. It seemed that this was just the way the world saw me, covered in blood with shining blue-green eyes. I shook my head and started to clean myself up when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it a little hiding behind the door a bit.

"Here. Eric told me to give you these." Pam said holding out stack of clean clothes.

I looked at them for a moment before looking back at my ruined things, there was no chance of saving them. I looked back at her and took the clothes.

"Thanks." I said then started to close the door.

"What you did was incredibly stupid you know." She said before I had closed the door completely. "Jumping in front of Sookie. You could have died."

"That doesn't really matter. Not to me at least. She is special and needs to be protected." I said.

"So your own life is forfeit because a vampire goes after her." She said her voice still the same monotone and bored sound. "You sound like you have a death wish."

"Maybe I do, maybe I knew I would survive. But it doesn't matter what's done is done." I said. "You should be careful Pam your almost starting to sound like you care."

I closed the door and locked it, shutting myself into a world that didn't want me dead for once. I walked back over to the sinks and started to wash away the blood, mine and Longshadow's. As I did I watched myself in the mirror. The glow of my pale skin is what started to show first. Then after five or six rinses my hair was not longer crimson. It didn't take to long after my hair was finished to rinsed the rest of my body of the death it had been covered with. Then I pulled the large red t-shirt Pam had given me over my head and let it fall. I silently thanked God that my underwear and been saved from ruin, so that I would have to leave the bar in only the shirt. Finally I picked up the bloody clothes and threw them into the trash bin and pulled the bag out. I unlocked the door and walked out the same moment Pam walked out of the ladies room.

"Where is the dumpster?" I asked her.

"Outside in the back." Her voice seemingly the same as always.

I nodded and headed out throwing the bag in then looking around. I felt like I was being watched and it made a shiver run down my spine. I walked back into Fangtasia and looked around a bit of a mop. Once I found one and it's bucket I took it to the men's bathroom and cleaned up the trail of blood I left inside. After I finished that I went and sat in one of the booths in a darker corner of the club. I stared blankly at the floor just thinking. Mostly of trivial things but also why it was I disliked vampires so much. I never hated them when I had been with them. Sure I told people that they used my but that was far from the truth. They had been, for lack of a better word, my family. They taught me history, languages and everything else a growing child needed to know. When they feed the leader would take me out to do things, of course it was at night but it had been fun all the same.

It hadn't been until I started living with werewolves, became a werewolf, that I started to dislike even the mention of the fanged species. However now that I was living away from the wolves and with more humans, they didn't seem so...wrong.

"Just as supernatural as I am." I whispered to myself.

I stood up and walked out of Fangtasia without a second thought. Bill could take care of Sookie but at the moment I really need to be alone without the risk that Sookie would be able to listen in on my thoughts. I ran to my Jeep quickly and got in. I speed out of the drive way and didn't look back. I drove for about thirty minutes. Not heading anywhere specific just empty. Once I found a place to my liking I parked and got out of my car. I walked half a mile into the woods before siting on the ground and closing my eyes.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groaned and reached over to turn off my alarm. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, then when I looked at myself in the mirror. I screamed. I had blood on me. Like when Longshadow had met his final death. I quickly turned on the faucet and cupped my hands letting them fill with water and spashing my face. Then I looked up at the mirror again to find not a single trace of blood on me. I backed up and put my hands through my hair.

"Just breath. It was a hallucination nothing else." I said to myself trying to calm down.

After a couple of minutes I had managed to pull myself together and started getting ready for work. I was only going to be there for a few hours but it was better than nothing at the moment. As I got dressed I decided that I would visit Bill after I got off and the sun went down. I needed to ask him what happened after he and Sookie left Fangtasia and if he was going to get in trouble for killing Longshadow. Once I was finished I headed off to Merlotte's and tried to keep what happened that morning out of her head just in case Sookie would be listening around. I headed into the back and grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist. Then I saw an envelope and chuckled. I looked inside and counted it.

"Well I'll be damned. He figured it out sooner than I thought." I said as I closed the envelope then placed it into one of the pockets of my apron.

I walked out and started getting to work and once I had to go behind the bar I swiftly took the envelope from my apron and slid it into Sam's back pocket.

"Nice try Merlotte." I whispered into his ear, then continued with my work.

I made sure to stay more than arms length away from Sam until the end of my shift and quickly went into his office and put my stuff away and grabbed my purse and walked back to the front.

"Bye, Sam." I said with a little wave of my fingers as I headed out the door.

The sun was already starting to set as I walked out to my Jeep and got in. I tapped the steering wheel as I thought and finalized my decision to go see Bill. I started my car and began to make my way to his residence. It didn't take very long, but thankfully by the time I got there the sun was down completely. I got out of my car and bound up the steps to his front door and knocked lightly. Then I waited for him to answer and after a couple of minutes he did.

"Milla." He said clearly surprised. "This is a surprise."

"I know but I've been thinking and I really should reconsider my relations with vampires. You for instance, a potential friend. However vampire's like Eric not so much." I said. "Is it okay if I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside. I walked in and looked around. I heard him close the door then watched as he walked into, what looked to be a parlor room. I followed and stopped when he turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you even though you've always protected Sookie. I guess I'm just trying to make up for all the years I missed being her older sister." I said.

"No apology necessary, Milla." He told me.

"That's where your wrong. You have protected her in ways that I am incapable of, from things I am incapable of protecting her from. You've kept her alive even when another vampire would have killed her himself." I said to him.

He only nodded. I smiled and looked around the room again before I saw a Wii and a projector.

"What were you playing?" I asked him.

"Golf." He said.

"Really. Well don't stop on my account." I said and took a seat on one of the couches.

I then watched him as he turned the projector back on and began to play again.

"So I was also wondering what had occurred after I left Fangtasia the other night." I said as his next hole started.

"Sookie and I left, though she was worried when she saw you and your vehicle were missing. I took her home however when we went inside, her cat Tina was on the ceiling fan decapitated. After that I brought Sookie back here, she was in no state to be in that house by herself." He said. I looked at him shocked.

"Do you think it was the serial killer?" I asked him.

"It would seem that way."

"He must be trying to send a message."

"Or he is just trying to scare Sookie. Letting her know they can get into her home when ever he pleases."

"That would scare anyone." I said.

"Where did you go after you left Fangtasia?" He asked. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I had to get away to think, mostly, but I couldn't risk Sookie hearing my thoughts. She doesn't need to hear the things that go on in my head sometimes. No one should. Being telepathic is not something to be proud of. We know things others would never want us to know secrets they would rather keep in the dark." I said. "And I don't know if Sookie told you but my telepathy is, stronger than hers, more controlled, but seeing and hearing the things I have has made me cautious and very dangerous in someways. You should know that I know how vampire hierarchies work and if the Queen of Louisiana found out about Sookie or I. Then things could turn very, very bad for us."

He didn't say anything after that. He just watched me.

"Are you sure you and Sookie are related?" He asked finally braking the silence.

"As sure as I can be. Here." I said and pulled my birth certificate out of my purse and handed it to him. "That's only the real proof I have. I carry it around as a reminder more than any thing."

"That is Sookie's father, Corbett, and her mother's name was Michelle as well. However to my knowledge they were married even before Jason was born. The documentation would not only hold her maiden name but also her marital name, even if not still this was not Sookies' mothers maiden name." He said. I stood up and looked at the paper with him. He pointed to my mothers name on the document. "See there is only her maiden name here. It is possible that you and Sookie are only half sisters."

I quickly took the paper from his hands and looked at it again.

"How could I have missed that?" I asked more myself than anything. "I have looked at this piece of paper for the last eight years believing that I was undeniably related to whatever other children they had. Now in one glance it turns out my father was unfaithful and.."

Anger flared inside me. It felt like a lie, but that was what it was, a lie. One that I had been telling myself for a long time.

"I..I need to go. I have to make a few calls." I said then looked up at Bill. "Thank you by the way."

I walked out of his house and quickly strode over to my Jeep and climbed inside. I looked at the birth certificate one more time before starting up my car and leaving Bill's property. I drove to a very dark and secluded place before stopping and getting out of my car. I pulled out my phone and dial the only number I knew that could possibly give me the answers I needed even if I did not want them.

"This is Max Harrison." Papa said answering his phone.

"Hey Papa it's me." I said as I started to pace in the knee high grass.

"Hey flutterbug. What's going on? Why are you calling so late?"

"Papa, I was showing a friend of mine my birth certificate tonight and he noticed something I never really paid any mind to. Until now that is. But he brought up the fact that Jason and Sookie's parents were married, even before Jason was born. So if I'm their sister why is my mom's last name different?" I asked him.

"Who is this friend of your's?"

"Don't dodge the question Papa! Who is Michelle Richard?" I asked him raising my voice a bit.

"Calm down flutterbug. Michelle was a part of a pack that usually roam around in Monroe. She was 19 when she went missing. A couple of years later she showed up in Rayville. She was 8 weeks pregnant at the time. After a couple of months she left, most of the pack figured she had just gone back to Monroe. She kept to herself most of the time but everyone knew what she was even when they had never seen her change." He said then took a breath and continued. "She never contacted anyone after that. That was until.."

"Until what?" I asked my pacing coming to a sudden stop.

"Until we go a call. It was about a years after she had you. She had said that her baby was alive and that if she couldn't save her then it was up to us. That was the last time we heard from her. We thought that she meant she was hot on the kidnappers trail. But she was wrong at least partially. The vampires she had been watching did have you but before she could make her more to get to you. They found out about her. It wasn't until nine years later when we attacked them for all the dark and secret trouble they were causing in Rayville that you were found. Not that we even knew who you were at first. It had been a strike of luck that it was that nest of vampire you were with."

"And you never thought to tell me that. That your bite wasn't the reason I'm a werewolf, that I was born a wolf. People looked at me, and thought crude and disgusting things about me because of that. You subjected me to the life of an outsider." I said.

"It was the only way to keep you from looking for your parents, to keep you from leaving. You weren't ready." He said.

"To you. I was not ready. However that truly does not sound like a call you deserve to make at any point in time."

"I was doing what was best for you."

"No you were doing what was best for you. You know that I am stronger than other people give me credit for." She said and sighed a moment. "I have to go. I'll talk to you, some other time."

She hung up and looked around her. This was something that could have changed her entire life. If her community had known that she was a born wolf then maybe she would have been less inclined to trying to find blood family. Maybe she would have accepted being an orphan. She sighed again and got into her jeep and then started to head back home to be with her sister whether she was her half-sister or not.

**P.S**

**I am going to be moving soon so it maybe a month or so before I can get the next chapter out to you. But it will make sure it is a good on. (WARNING: We will be skipping to the 3rd season loves.) **


End file.
